


Congratulations

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [27]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Celebrations, Drabble and a Half, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The ghosts congratulate Alison and Mike on some unexpected news.Prompt 27: Celebration





	Congratulations

“Congratulations, both of you!” the Captain says, raising a hand as though he holds a glass as he smiles at the young humans.

  
Alison and Mike look somewhat embarrassed, and Mike keeps glancing around, trying and failing to spot the ghosts he knows surround him. When the other ghosts copy the Captain, congratulating the pair and miming a toast, Alison grins, going red.

  
Although they do have a right to the impromptu celebration; it’s not every day you get pregnant, after all. And the ghosts all feel very close to the two humans, so they all wanted to celebrate with them.

  
“Thanks, guys,” Alison says, grinning through her embarrassment.

  
Mike looks at Alison, eyes widening. “Oh, did they… congratulate us?”

  
She nods. “They certainly did.”

  
“Uh, well… thank you,” Mike says, awkwardly scanning the room.

  
Alison laughs and kisses him, and the ghosts all smile. The young couple deserve this.


End file.
